Nice guys finish last
by Cranky Monkey 699
Summary: Naruto is done playing nice. Today the mask falls and he takes what is due to him. He will not be asking for respect he will TAKE it by storm. Starting with the Chuunin exams. Naruto/Hana. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

The Kyuubi has had enough. The seal is bad enough but his container's life is worse by far. Even he can see that. Survival isn't enough. The Kyuubi will NOT allow himself to have a weak container. His pride will not allow it. No things must change and it must be now. This story takes place after the second phase of the chuunin exams. Many things will change. Starting with Naruto.

**Nice guys finish last**

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto are all on training field 7 because Naruto wants to talk to them about an ongoing issue.

"Ok Naruto what's this about?" Naruto looks hard at Kakashi almost making him flinch.

"Before I start, I need to ask you not to interrupt me even if you think you need to and you will."  
Kakashi looks dubiously at Naruto but nods accent to his request. Nobody has yet noticed Naruto's eyes have slitted like when he draws on the 9 tails power but without the red color though.  
"I'm done playing nice Kakashi. As a child I was hated by the whole village making friendship and love out of the question. I was abused. Every birthday, beaten and sometimes they would attempt to kill me."

Sasuke and Sakura are looking at Naruto with shock. "It got to the point where I would smile just so they would stop. It's harder to beat a smiling child after all. It didn't stop but it happened less often, so I kept it up. This is the Naruto you knew. But the mask drops today. Either you train Sakura and I the same as you would Sasuke despite what the council would want..." Kakashi looks surprised at Naruto knowing about that.

"Or I no longer call you sensei and all sense of respect is gone. I will no longer listen to you, attend training with you or even speak with you. I will train on my own or with others I trust. This is not a request or a threat it is a promise and you know how I feel about promises." Sakura looks angry at Naruto.

"NARUTO TREAT SENSEI WITH RESPECT. HE OUTRANKS YOU." Naruto looks coldly at Sakura making her shiver. "Sorry Sakura. Just me then Kakashi. Sakura appears to want to be a burden on the team. Potentially getting herself, me and her precious Sasuke killed and pissing off everybody in the village." Sakura moves to punch Naruto as she has done many times before, but Naruto is ready and catches her fist.

"Sakura I will no longer be your willing punching bag. If you want to hit me then two things. First find a good reason which admittedly you might have in this case. Two train harder so that you can do so without me LETTING you. Like I said I am done playing nice."

Kakashi looks curiously at Naruto now noticing his eyes change. "What has brought this on Naruto?" He lowers his head shadowing his eyes. "In the forest after Orochimaru left I spoke with the fox and yeah I don't care anymore if Sakura and Sasuke know it's inside me." Kakashi looks afraid now. "There is no need for fear. We simply made a pact. Mutual respect. I no longer act like an idiot; he stops restricting my bloodline and chakra."

"Truth is everybody has the wrong idea about him. Oh, their fear is understandable and warranted of course." Naruto smirks and chuckles. "Not to mention he enjoys it a little, but their reasons are off. But I won't speak of that right now. If you're still afraid you can have Lord Hokage look at the seal to see if it's damaged in fact Kyuubi says it's probably a good idea since if it breaks both he and I die and he will take years, possibly even decades to reconstitute himself."

Sakura and Sasuke look at Naruto questioningly. "Dobe what are you talking about? The fox is dead." "You can't kill a tailed beast Sasuke. They're pure chakra with a consciousness. The 4th only sealed him in me. Death for them simply means their power is dispersed and will take time to gather again. Also don't call me Dobe. Besides the fact that me being so was an act the teachers at the academy were trying to keep me from gaining knowledge and power by sabotaging my education."

Sakura look at Naruto with trepidation. "I don't think they would do that, but I have noticed you using a lot more big and complicated words since you started this talk." Naruto looks at Sakura and smiles. It's not a nice smile. "Sakura, I told you. The whole village hates me for what I contain. Do you really think if they are under the impression that I AM the fox that they WOULDN'T try to stop me gaining any semblance of power through ANY means?"

Sakura looks doubtful but nods all the same. Kakashi looks at Naruto with sadness. "Haaa Naruto the council is pressuring me to train only Sasuke. I'm sorry but I can't go against their wishes." Naruto looks down with slight disappointment.

"For old times' sake I'll give you a chance. You havea few days. Maybe a week or 2 to convince them otherwise or you lose me forever. Sakura even though you don't like me, and they won't have time right now to train us I intend to go around the other Jounin sensei to look for advice. Other prominent ninja as well like the Nara clan. If you want to join me and get stronger POSSIBLY even winning Sasuke's respect, then meet me at Kurenai sensei's training field in 10 minutes."

Naruto shunshins stunning Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura looks at her sensei. "Sensei I don't think Naruto is playing a prank this time. I think he's had it. Is what he said about the fox true and am I really that bad?" Kakashi looks resigned.

"It's an S class secret and forbidden to talk about but since he already confirmed it to you yes, it is true as well as everything else he told you. I will have the hokage check his seal to be sure it's not damaged, but I have a feeling he didn't lie to us in the slightest." Kakashi look slightly curious. "I would never have imagined the fox would willingly help him though." Sakura looks down slightly sad and mad at herself.

"I never knew. Anybody else would have turned on the village or killed themselves by now. But he...and I was worse than anybody. I hated him without reason. The village had a reason even if it was a mistake but...I hated without reason. He's right if I continue this way, I would only get myself killed. I gotta find him and fix this. I gotta train."

Sakura looks up with determination and runs off after Naruto leaving Sasuke to question. "Kakashi is that why he has so much chakra and so little control?" Kakashi nods "Part of it. Because he's an Uzumaki he has a naturally big chakra pool but the Kyuubi did expand that a bit. As to the control I am unsure. A bigger pool means less control under normal circumstances but if what he said is true then up until now Kyuubi has been hindering him as well. If that is no longer the case, then he may very well get a lot stronger and smarter a lot faster than would be possible for anybody else. Particularly if he figures out the secret to the shadow clone."

Sasuke squints at Kakashi. "Secret?" Kakashi nods. "Shadow clones were designed for recon. When they dispel their memories transfer to the original. With 10 clones he could learn anything 10 times faster than if he did it alone. It's something only he could do as well. See shadow clones divide chakra up evenly between the clones. Use 1 and your chakra halves essentially. So, you need a big pool to use a lot of clones."

Sasuke looks down. "Yesterday I would have been angry that he would grow stronger than me so easily but...he deserves better. I might have lost my clan, but he never had anybody and worse his burden was greater than I can understand. You really fucked up sensei and I suggest you fix that. My revenge can wait." Sasuke walks home with his hands in his pockets leaving a stunned Kakashi behind to think.

The rest of the day was spent with Naruto and Sakura going to each of the Jounin sensei's and asking for help in various areas while explaining Naruto's new attitude. Needless to say, none of the sensei were happy with what has been put on Naruto and nobody blames Naruto for what he contains. Sakura gains advice from Kurenai on genjutsu and from Guy on upping her speed and power.

Naruto gains advice in several areas and though he might never cast genjutsu Kurenai explains that he might be able to break them easier than most because of his Uzumaki heritage and the Kyuubi. Naruto and Sakura after all this spend the rest of the day in the library looking up various information on the aspect of the ninja arts, they need more information on, but Naruto has some trouble getting inside as usual.

"Absolutely not. We don't serve HIS kind here." "WHAT?! HE'S A NINJA YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DENY HIM!" "Sakura no need to yell." Naruto looks at the librarian hard. "I am going inside this time. Regardless of what I contain I have that right and if you try to stop me or impede me in any way now or in the future, I will be speaking to the Hokage about your attitude and you can explain it to him. I will no longer be put down or held back by the ignorance and prejudice of the villagers. I am a Ninja and as such am not under anybody's command except for the Hokage. Or would you like to meet my friend Anko? Granted I only met her recently, but she and I have become quite good friends."

The librarian pales slightly but maintains her scowl. "FINE." Naruto nods and moves off with Sakura in tow to find what they need. "You know Anko?" Naruto smiles. "Yeah. She might seem scary, but she has a reputation to maintain. She also has some similarities to me which enables us to understand one another." "Huh?" "Haaaa She also is hated in the village for something not her fault. Not on the same scale as me but she does get it. If you want a clue, then look at her specific skill set and her summons and do some research. The conclusion isn't hard to come by." "Skill set? Summons?"

"Torture and interrogation, Expert on poisons and her summons and many of her Jutsu are snake related." Sakura stops a moment shocked. "OROCHIMARU?!" Naruto nods. "Long time ago she was his apprentice but when he abandoned the village, she chose not to go with him, but the people only see her as apprentice to a traitor, snake whore and worse names. She is also the first living subject of the curse mark." "Wait she has the same mark as Sasuke?"Naruto nods.

"It was apparently the last experiment he did before the third officially acknowledged his traitor status. Anko was the only survivor but unlike Sasuke's it was imperfect. Hers blocks her ability to have children, blocks half her chakra and causes her pain on a daily basis. Needless to say, she hates Orochimaru more than anybody and would gladly give her life if it meant ending his. Also, she hates pity so don't go there. If you want to do something for her just try to be her friend. I won't say it's easy, but I would say it's worth it. SHE's worth it."

Naruto and Sakura sit down to read what they have found. "You really like her huh?" Naruto smiles. "Probably not in the way you're thinking. Heh maybe in a couple years but yeah, she's cool. Wish she'd tone down the sadistic side a bit but what can ya do?" Sakura giggles and they both spend the rest of the day reading in companionable silence.

Well that's Chapter 1 guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Like my others so far this one isn't going to be huge and the ending MIGHT disappoint but I hope it's well recieved anyway. Anyway don't forget to review and tell yo friends. JaNe.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again thanks for the reviews guys. I do have to say why do guests review though? I mean I got no beef with it but you know an account is free right and you get to talk to your writers or make requests more directly. That aside I decided to give a gift today. Along with a chapter of this and Shinju's awakening I will be posting the first chapter of ANOTHER fic. This one is NOT in my list of finished but under editing stage. This one looks like it will be longer and it is not completely planned out yet. Hope you enjoy Red Fox as much as my others.

**I really wish I owned Naruto but if I did he would be Naruko and would be stronger than he is in canon. Review and inform. XD**

**Next day in the Hokage's office.**

The Hokage is looking at Naruto with his fingers steepled under his eyes. "Kakashi told me some troubling things about you yesterday Naruto. You wish to tell me about it?" Naruto shrugs. "Nothing to tell that you don't already know though the Kyuubi would like a word if it's ok." Hiruzen starts a moment with shock. "He can speak to others outside the seal?"

Naruto shakes his head. "Not exactly. The seal is still intact and undamaged, so such a thing is impossible, but it IS possible for you to enter my mindscape with both mine and his permission to speak with him. It's perfectly safe as long as you don't get too close to him if that's what you're worried about." Hiruzen calms down a bit and considers.

"I must admit that is tempting. I was never able to speak with him when he attacked the village and to do so would be...how can it be done?" Naruto nods and holds out his fist. "Bump fists with me and close your eyes." Hiruzen does so and in an instant is standing beside Naruto in a sewer in front of a humongous cage with a 10-story fox sitting in front of him. **"Greetings Hokage."**

Hiruzen starts at the voice. "H-hello Kyuubi. I must say it's a pleasure." Kyuubi nods. "If I might ask why is this place like a sewer? I am pretty sure of the answer, but I would like your opinion." Kyuubi nods. **"Normally a mindscape is inaccessible and so has a very basic appearance but when a being such as myself is inserted it takes on a more solid form. Another example is the mindscape of people such as your Yamanaka clan." **

**"****The appearance is often determined by the emotional state of the owner though it can be changed by will alone Naruto is not ready for this. In this case it is a sewer because of his emotional state due to the treatment of the village."** "Haaaaa as suspected. I was afraid you would confirm it."

Kyuubi smirks **"Oh, it could be worse. We beasts have ways of limited communication between us, so we know the state of our containers and those of the others. The 2 tails and 8 tails LIKE their containers though 8 finds his a little annoying heh. The one tail however has driven his mad and his mindscape is shattered to the point if you entered you would simply get lost and never be able to return."**

"Oh? Why is that?" Kyuubi shrugs. **"Shukaku has always been a little crazy and bloodthirsty but I can't see him doing something like that without reason unless he had no choice. I'm no expert on sealing but I would hazard a guess to faulty seal. As you well know Suna has never been known for seal masters."** Hiruzen nods. "Very well. I must say conversing with you is interesting and so far, a pleasant experience. I was not expecting this."

**"Bahahaha It is nice to speak with somebody intelligent for a change."** "HEY! Not nice!" **"HAHAHAHA Sorry Sorry I couldn't resist."** Hiruzen looks confused between Naruto and the Kyuubi. "I can't help but notice some similarities in personality between you 2. Is that a side effect of the seal?" Kyuubi shakes his head.

**"Blame his mother. Being stuck with her rubbed off on me after a while. To spite common belief for the most part I got along with my containers in the past. Oh, escape was always on my mind and I certainly hate being confined and by extension those who sealed me but that's no reason to take it out on my container. Mito and Kushina were good friends. Haaaaa you humans really fucked the world when you wiped out the Uzumaki."**

Kyuubi looks down in slight sadness. Hiruzen looks slightly panicked by Kyuubi being so open with this information in front of Naruto. "No need to be afraid Old man I already knows about my parents. I'm not happy you kept it from me, and I am PISSED you LIED about knowing but I get why. However Later today I want you to call a council meeting so that I can speak on the subject to them. I will not be going public about it but at least if some people know that I know I can talk to people about it and take some of the burden off my mind."

Hiruzen looks saddened. "Haaaa very well Naruto." "I will also be requesting access to my father's Jutsu library. I won't bother with anything like Rasengan or Hiraishin until I am strong enough but anything else would only help me now." Hiruzen nods. "True. Hiraishin would be too recognizable however Rasengan could be useful to you and given Jiraya knows it could be played off so why avoid that?"

"Look at me. I look like a clone of the 4th at this age. If Iwa and Kumo don't suspect me now what do you think they will think if with my looks I show up and use EITHER one of my father's signature jutsu? No, it would be unwise to take that risk just yet. At least not til I am chunnin." "I gave you far too little credit Naruto."

Naruto shrugs. "Not really. Before now my mind and certain abilities have been blocked by Kyuubi here. Before he released his hold your assessment of my mental and emotional capacities would have been well justified." Hiruzen looks a Kyuubi confused. "What does he mean?" **"The seal was not perfect. My previous container's seals were designed simply to contain me, but Naruto's allows him to access my power. However, a door swings both ways. By sacrificing small amounts of chakra to him I was able to lock away certain aspects of him. His bloodline, his mental potential and a level of chakra control."**

"So, what changed?" Naruto smiles. "He saw my memories and felt sympathy." "Sympathy? I was under the impression Kyuubi was a being of pure hatred." Kyuubi nods **"A misconception of your kind. Not completely incorrect but I do have the capacity for other emotions even if hatred IS the one, I feel most. Naruto however is...different."** "We came to an agreement. Mutual respect. I get stronger to suit his pride as the greatest demon and he stops inhibiting my abilities."

"Just to be clear how much potential are we talking here?" Kyuubi smirks. **"Well let's just say without the interference or your council meddling with his test scores he would be second only to the little Uchiha brat. Without me inhibiting him he would be at least Chunnin by now on brains alone. If he had a decent sensei, he would be chunnin easily in all aspects by now and almost low Jounin and all this is by DEMON standards which are even higher than Uzumaki standards. You KNOW how much higher their standards were than yours right?"**

Hiruzen shakes his head. "Haaaa I think I need to take a nap. I'm getting too OLD for this shit." Naruto screws his face up in disgust. "Why do you put up with the council old man?" "I have little choice Naruto. The hokage position has lost much power since your father died." Naruto folds his arms. "Bullshit." Hiruzen whips his head to Naruto. Naruto looks hard at the man he once called grandpa.

"A ninja village is a dictatorship. The Hokage oversees all shinobi matters which in a ninja village is about 85% of everything. Even the laws of the village are under your purview as they all pertain to the Ninja under your command. If the council has too much power, it is because they have TAKEN it and done so ILLEGALY. TAKE that power back and put them in their place and you can start today. Yes, you are old and physically in decline, but you are still the most powerful shinobi within this village both physically and mentally."

"YOU are Hokage not THEM. Logically speaking if they object to you taking back the power then they can be executed for treason as their power has been stolen and as such, they are usurping your position." Kyuubi chuckles. **"Such has been the way since Hashirama's reign. A civilian cannot understand shinobi matters enough to make an informed decision as has been displayed in how Naruto has grown up. A shinobi was ALWAYS meant to rule it." **Hiruzen looks thoughtful for a moment and nods.

"I can't fault your logic. I would question how you came up with this, but I guess that is subject to your agreement with the Kyuubi here. Why did I never think of this?" Kyuubi grins **"I could think of some possibilities. The brat here tells me you are constantly piled under paperwork but think on it. Previous Hokages never had that problem. At least not to your extent. Why? Design. They outsource their work to you and take the power for themselves. Solution. You can either confront them and fix the problem or mess with them a while before doing so."**

Hiruzen raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Oh? Are you proposing a prank?" Kyuubi throws his head back in laughter. **"HAHAHAHAHA What can I say Kushina loved them and I picked up on it. Besides I'm a fox and we love a good trick or two and it's dreadfully boring in here. The brat here also has quite a talent for it and in fact given the benefit for a ninja I am encouraging him to continue the practice."** "Hmhmhmhmhmhm yes I must say he brings me much amusement with it. The Anbu in fact are not only impressed with his skills but after their anger subsides, they all begin laughing. You have quite a few fans in Anbu Naruto."

Naruto gives a big grin. "So, what did you have in mind?" Kyuubi grins **"Shadow clones. By using shadow clones, you can do the paperwork in a fraction of the time and regain some of your power and they will be left pondering how you are managing it. I suspect you would have thought of that too if you weren't so bogged down with it already."** Hiruzen nods with a smile.

"Oh, you mentioned other possibilities?" **"Hmmmm genjutsu. I don't know who, but I had suspected it. Part of the reason I called you here was to confirm it. Somebody cast a powerful and familiar genjutsu on you. It's subtle so I doubt you would notice it and I don't know the purpose behind it, but it inhibited your ability to question some things. Though like I said I can't tell who cast it or for exactly the reason."**

"Past tense?" Kyuubi nods. **"It was the same genjutsu which controlled me the day of my attack though on a much smaller scale indicating the person who cast it is much weaker. The seal however broke it upon entering just as it did for me. Like me you will likely be tired for a few days after you exit the seal because of it but you will now have much more clarity and perhaps you can find the person who cast it and divine the purpose. I would also ask you to examine the seal upon your departure as the snake did something to it. I doubt it is damaged but what he did is inhibiting both me and Naruto."**

"Very well. Thank you for speaking with me Kyuubi. I must say it's been a pleasure." Kyuubi nods. **"Even though I don't agree with all you have done thank you for caring for my container."** Hiruzen nods respectfully and leaves the mindscape. "Hnnnn. He wasn't kidding about being tired. Most surprising. Well let's look at that seal and call the council. I would very much like to take the rest of the day for a nap." Naruto nods and lifts his shirt for Hiruzen to inspect. "Hmmmmm 5 elements seal... crude and painful. Effective but sloppy. Orochimaru still has much to learn in this field it seems. "

_"5 elements seal: release"_

Hiruzen slams his fingertips into the seal burning off the seal. "Aaaaaaaaarg SHIT that hurts. I swear I'll KILL that snake soon as I can." Hiruzen presses a button on the intercom. "Please call a council meeting immediately." A voice comes from the box. "At once Lord Hokage." Hiruzen looks back at Naruto. "You don't intend to antagonize them, do you?" Naruto looks thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll try not to, but it depends on their attitude. I don't deal well with bigots or arrogant people which they certainly are." He looks thoughtful then shrugs. "Though I have little problem with the shinobi side. I DO however intend to make a point to the civilian council and the elders." "What point?"

"Not to meddle in shinobi affairs. Do not fuck with an Uzumaki. By all accounts you called for a council meeting but did not state the purpose. That entitles them to be there. However, once it is known the subject is me, they will most likely make no move to leave. In fact, I expect them to make a big fuss about it and even say some stupid things which if taken under context could land them in prison or outright executed. I have one and only one person on the civilian side I am willing to give a chance to at this point and only out of respect for Sakura."

"Hmmmm I see. This new you is going to take some getting used to. Much more competent but colder too. You've lost your happiness." Naruto looks down sadly. "I lost that a long time ago old man. Like I said to Kakashi the mask comes off now. Maybe my new attitude might mellow out a bit later if things improve but I can't be the village punching bag any longer." Hiruzen smiles. "Your parents would be proud Naruto. As am I. Now let's go. We have some fools to educate." Naruto grins. "Yes Professor." "HAHAHAHAHA"


	3. Chapter 3

Shifter: Thanks I hope you continue to enjoy.

thor94: Wait no longer my friend. It's probably not as inflammatory as I usually make encounters with the council but I tried to make it believable at least.

TheSlySage: Yeah probably. Sometimes I just inexplicably change the personalities of the canon characters to fit but in this one I might try explaining that somehow later. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

This is going to be a longer chapter this time so I hope you enjoy. Unfortunately this will be a particularly short story though until I am fairly happy with it I will keep it labeled as unfinished so I can make revisions later if I choose. Enjoy and review.

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 3**

**1 hour later in the council chambers.**

An old man who is the civilian council chair for commerce glares at Naruto. "Hiruzen why have you called this meeting? Why is this BRAT here?" Hiruzen looks hard at the man. "It's Lord Hokage to you and he is here because he is the reason for this meeting." 30 seconds of silence while everybody stares at Naruto and waits for him to talk. The banking civilian council member speaks out of impatience.

"Well? Why are we here boy?" Naruto smiles. "I am afraid I do not know sir. I am a shinobi and as such I fall under the purview of the Hokage and the shinobi council. As such I believe there is no reason for the civilian council to be here. In fact, if my understanding is correct then your being here is in fact a breach in the rules." Homura glares at Naruto "Insolent brat. How DARE you speak such drivel. You know nothing."

The Hokage looks at Homura and smiles. "Actually, his understanding is correct. Under ordinary circumstances the civilian council may be permitted to stay as witnesses for the purpose of keeping the peace with the villagers, but they have no say in shinobi matters. That said given the subjects to be discussed they are in fact not welcome in this particular meeting." The commerce member jumps up in outrage.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS HIRUZEN! WE HAVE A RIGHT TO BE HERE!" Hiruzen releases some killing intent (KI) to silence the man. "As I stated before. It's Lord Hokage to you. Besides I am serious. It's all in the village charter if you don't believe me. In fact, given what we have to discuss is in fact pertaining to certain high rank village secrets the elders and advisors are also not welcome in this meeting."

Koharu scowls. "You cannot be serious. We have always been privy to such things." "Just because you have in the past does not mean you should have been Koharu. There have been serious falls in decorum these past few years and serious breaches in the rules by this council. This ends now. I will be making full investigations into the activities of each and every council member in the next month and you can be certain I will find out what all of you have been doing with your power. Now please leave."

All the civilian side of the council grumble as they leave. "One moment please." Everybody pauses in surprise. "Mrs. Haruno if you don't mind. After this meeting I would like to speak with you privately. It concerns Sakura." Mebuki nods. "Very well. I am sure Sakura has told you where we live so I will see you there." Naruto nods with a small smile. "Thankyou."

Everybody files out of the room and the door shuts. Shikaku Nara having woken up at the mention of secrets is staring at Naruto with curiosity. "So, what is this about Naruto?" Naruto smiles. "Lord Nara I expect you already have some suspicions as to what I wish to speak of." Shikaku nods. "Yes, but I am uncertain. I am also bound by law not to speak of such things in front of you."

Naruto nods in understanding. "That law no longer binds you as I am now aware of everything pertaining to myself. It is why we are here." Shikaku tilts his head in curiosity. "Something is different about you. You...don't seem as dense as usual. No offense of course." "Hahahaha none taken. I will also explain that. The meeting has 2 subjects in question. The Kyuubi and my parents."

Everybody gasps and whispers to each other. Inoichi recovers first. "How do you know of these things Naruto? Everybody who is aware is forbidden to speak of it." Naruto nods and looks at Inoichi and smirks. "Not everybody Lord Yamanaka. The Kyuubi is not forbidden to speak of it and I would find it laughable to shut him up about it if he wishes to say ANYTHING." Naruto shrugs before continuing. "The Kyuubi and my status as Jinchuriki came to light the day of my graduation at the hands of the traitor Mizuki. As to my parents the Kyuubi told me." Hiashi frowns slightly. "You speak to it?" Naruto nods.

"I speak to him yes. I might not have but given how I have been treated in the past and my lack of companionship can you blame me for seeking it where I can?" Hiashi thinks for a moment then decides he cannot blame Naruto. "No. Far from it. Personally, I believe this law which has prevented you from knowing these things was a mistake and has made your life even harder than it needed to be." Naruto smiles at Hiashi.

"Thanks, but you're wrong in that regard. While knowing about the Kyuubi might have helped at a certain point even if only so I KNOW why the village hated me up until now anything more than that would have been unwise. Which brings me to my change in behavior and how I know all this." Everybody looks at Naruto curiously.

"Now no doubt you have all heard of Orochimaru and his appearance during the exams second phase correct?" Shikaku nods. "He wanted the Uchiha and used his curse mark on him." Naruto nods. "During that fight I tapped into a small portion of Kyuubi's power to hold him off. However, he used a seal to interfere with my own and knocked me out. What he didn't count on was this interruption with my seal sending me into my mindscape to speak with the Kyuubi. We have come to an understanding with each other." Shibi Aburame being of a more logical mind asks. "An understanding?" Naruto nods.

"Contrary to popular belief the Kyuubi while a being of hatred is not mindless or opposed to feeling other emotions. In fact, he had a rather positive relationship with Mito Uzumaki and my own mother Kushina. However, while their seals were designed merely to CONTAIN him mine was designed to allow me access to his power. But what my father didn't think of was that's a 2-way door. In exchange for that power the Kyuubi was allowed access to mine as well."

"He locked off my bloodline and a fair portion of my mental faculties as well as stunting my growth and messing with my chakra control. However, after he saw how this village treats me as a result of his sealing he and I came to an agreement. Mutual respect. See he's a proud being and if he can't escape me than he at least wants a strong container. I get stronger in order to fit with his sense of pride and he stops holding me back and instead aids me. Also 1 final stipulation was that upon my death he is freed with the understanding never to attack us again unless we provoke him. That said his last attack was not his fault anyway. Well not completely."

Inoichi nods "While I am worried, he is tricking you it seems to me that you are already reaping the benefits of this agreement and he has done nothing to make me suspect anything. That said what do you mean not his fault?" "Kyuubi openly admitted his hatred for being imprisoned and for the people who sealed him and his intention to escape if the opportunity arises. However, he does not hate his containers. Has no reason to."

"This explains his escape from my mother. However, he was put under a genjutsu as soon as he did escape by somebody with the sharingan. A man in a mask. It was the same genjutsu Madara Uchiha used on him nearly a century ago. While the attack itself was not his fault it would never have happened if he did not try to escape. I can find no reason to blame him for either myself as I would have done the same."

Hiruzen nods. "It may interest you to know I myself spoke to the Kyuubi earlier today within Naruto's Mindscape." Chouza who has been silent until now looks at his Hokage. "Really? What was that like?" "Hmhmhmhm surprisingly pleasant. Not at all what I expected. Needless to say, if that was anything to go by then Naruto is right and we have all been fooled as to what he is truly like. Now I don't believe that means we should release him. At least not until this deal stipulates but I am more willing to put a little trust in Naruto's Judgement of him for now."

Shibi nods. "I concur. I take it you have something else you wish to discuss with us Naruto?" Naruto nods. "While I can't be using such jutsu as the Hiraishin and Rasengan openly I would like access to my father's library so that I might study more in depth. My inheritance cannot come to public light for at least a couple more years for reasons I assume you know however that should not stop me from learning more of my parents and their arts. Also, I would like it if you would all be open to me so that I might speak to you of them. I understand some of you were close to them personally."

Tsume grins. "Kid if the civilian council and Hokage didn't prevent it on the grounds of favoritism I would have adopted you from day 1 simply cause your mother was my best friend." Hiashi nods with a smile. "As would I. Your father was a good friend and introduced me to my wife Kami rest her soul. My wife was also good friends with your mother. Any time you wish to speak with us you only have to ask."

Tsumi nods "Hahahahaha you know your mom was betting you'd end up marrying either Hinata or my own Hana." Naruto looks curiously at Tsume. "I'm a bit young for that. Personally, I have no problem with Hinata, but I do wish she would gain some confidence. I have tried to help her but...well any time I do she kinda feints. I know she likes me but that kinda makes a relationship hard doesn't it?"

Naruto turns to Hiashi. "I would prefer if she wasn't aware, I know though. I won't blame you if you tell her, but I would rather she came into the confidence on her own. Or at least until I can speak to her of it." Hiashi nods. "As would I. Haaaa come to think of it her confidence may be my doing. Perhaps I have been a tad hard on her since her mother's death." Naruto turns back to Tsume.

"As for Hana the only things I know of her are secondhand comments from Kiba so I would be no judge on that." Naruto frowns. "Besides I don't trust Kiba's accounts of her. He's a bit sexist and forgive me for saying it but he's kind of a douche as well. I don't mind talking to her sometime though if she's interested in a friend." Tsume Grins again and guffaws. "I'll let her know. Honestly she could use a few more friends." Shikaku frowns "As to access to your father's library could the Hokage not just give it?"

Naruto shakes his head. "No due to the laws and the fact my father was a previous clan head and Hokage that access is under both his and the council's purview. It only requires a majority vote, but he could not give it alone." Shikaku nods. "I expected as much. I have no problems with this myself." The hokage nods. "All in favor?"

Unanimously everybody raises their hands. "Granted. I will give you the location and access after the meeting is done." Naruto smiles. "Thank you everybody." Tsume bursts out laughing again. "Kid after watching you beat those civvies at their own game and tossing em out like trash this is the LEAST I would have given you. Haaa I can only hope that this means we don't have to deal with em anymore. Besides the way you beat Kiba was hilarious and BRILLIANT. Did you plan that?"

Naruto smiles. "No sadly I didn't. Orochimaru's seal on me was messing with my chakra control more than usual and you saw the 'END' result." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA He's going to be even more pissed when he finds out he lost by accident." Tsume is slamming her palm down on the desk and laughing her ass off. Hiruzen grins and chuckles.

"Sadly, you will have to deal with the civilian council still but if I am successful then not nearly as often. Now I don't know about you all, but I am rather tired, and I believe this meeting is done. Why don't we all go get some rest." Everybody chuckles and begins to file out of the room.

**Later at the Haruno's**

"Ah Naruto please come in." "Thankyou Mrs. Haruno." "Please call me Mebuki. Mrs. Haruno makes me feel old." Naruto smiles as he sits on the chair in the living room. "Now what was it you wished to speak about?" "You know of my condition correct? What I contain?" Mebuki hesitantly nods. "I know we are forbidden to speak of it." Naruto nods. "While that law is still in effect it is no longer prevalent to me or Sakura. Both she and I am aware of him."

Mebuki relaxes and nods. "I take it this is the reason for her change in attitude today?" Naruto nods. "You may or may not know that I once had a crush on your daughter." Mebuki frowns. "You don't need to worry. She not only consistently rebuffed me, but I no longer hold such feelings for her." Mebuki nods. "I mean no offense of course but I want her to have a more...beneficial relationship."

"You mean Sasuke. I suspected the other girls in his fanclub might be encouraged by their parents." Mebuki nods. "If I might offer advice on that? I mean no offense to Sasuke of course but Sakura is wasting her time right now on him. Until today I would have classed her as a fangirl and there are few things he hates more. She has a brilliant mind, but she neglects her training and even if she was stronger Sasuke would still turn her down at this point." "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke has 2 goals. Revenge on his brother and the rebuilding of his clan. He will focus all effort on his revenge first. If he succeeds, then he will invoke the CRA if I am correct and then even if she gets him then she will have to share. Regardless this won't be for years. Besides right now he's not in his right mind and is a flight risk to the village. If things don't improve for him then I expect he will try something drastic."

Mebuki is shaken by all this. "How is he a flight risk?" Naruto nods. "He's been spoiled all his life and has become entitled and arrogant. He seeks power enough to kill Itachi. If he gets frustrated enough, he might very well leave the village in search of more power. That's now even more likely given what happened to him in the second phase of the exams." "You mean what Orochimaru did to him?" Naruto nods.

"He was adamant that Sasuke would come to him for more power soon and of his own will. A man like him would not say such a thing unless he was certain. My guess is the mark he gave Sasuke will mess with his judgement some. I don't know how it works as I have little to no experience in sealing so it's just a guess, but it fits Orochimaru's manipulating personality. My advice is asking Sakura to back off him a little and focus on training if you still intend her to go for him but otherwise look for love elsewhere. Unless we are lucky, and she is much stronger I see little to no chance with Sasuke. You may not even need to mention it to her as her attitude today indicates she will in fact get stronger." Mebuki nods.

"A week ago, I would have claimed you a liar and accused you of trying to either steal Sakura from him or simply depriving him of her out of spite but...you're attitude today made you seem far different from what I know of you. On top of what you said making far too much sense. Haaaaa I really wanted him as a son in law but if Sakura begins to waver again, I will do as you ask." Naruto nods.

"Like I said before I hold no issues with Sasuke right now and Sakura is not an objective for me but...I still care. I don't want her getting hurt and if she continues to be a fangirl she will get hurt on missions and worse will hurt us. As for Sasuke it's only to distance herself in case he does something stupid. I'm not saying give up on him just give him some room." Mebuki nods "By the way. I take it the reason you had us leave the council room was your tenant?" Naruto nods.

"Among other things yes. As you know it's an S class secret and there are laws in place for it. The other things are also S class secrets and I won't speak of them for now though rest assured as soon as I am strong enough, they will become public knowledge. It's for my own protection." "I see. Is there anything else?" Naruto shakes his head.

"Not today. Thanks for hearing me out Mebuki I appreciate it." "Honestly any time Naruto. It was surprisingly enjoyable to speak to you." "Heh you think that's surprising you should speak to Kyuubi." Mebuki raises an eyebrow. "He speaks?" "Of course. He's got his problems and definitely a lot of hate but he's actually pretty good to talk to." "I'm not sure how I feel about that. What I know if him says talking to him would be a bad idea."

"True. Kitsune are tricksters and he IS a demon but one thing most people forget is that both demons and Kitsune hold their honor in high regard. He doesn't lie if he can help it and keeps his promises. Also, just because he feels hate most doesn't mean he's incapable of feeling other things. He was a friend to me when I had none. I never actually knew that until now, but he was."

"You mean how you heal so quickly?" Naruto nods. "It's an Uzumaki ability but he accelerates it yes. I would be dead many times over if not for that." "What do you mean? I know the villagers hate you but dead?"

"You may not be aware but while most of the year is spent enduring that hate one day a year, they try to kill me. Beat me, cut me, burn me. Anbu tries to stop it as often as possible but they can't watch me all the time. The civilian council or part of it or at least also makes my life hard. I wear this kill me orange for 2 reasons. I like Orange and it's all I can afford. Most shops won't sell to me because the council told them not to and the ones that will most of them charge me triple. Same thing with Ramen. I love it but it's all I can afford. I won't take charity, but I am hoping with what I discussed with the Hokage today this problem will be rectified soon."

Something dawns on Mebuki's face. "That's what he meant about investigating out activities isn't it?" Naruto nods. "Among other things. He suspects the council for hampering my progress in the academy and my lifestyle as well. He is taking back the power he should have always had. I know you only joined the council a few years ago so I doubt you know but the civilian council has little power in the village. They've been fixing it in the shadows for years slowly usurping the Hokage's power and distracting him from it by piling him in non-stop paperwork. You never wondered how he never finishes it and still nothing goes wrong?"

"I mean it crossed my mind but...I always just assumed he DID finish it." "Nope. I am hoping he manages it now though." Mebuki nods. "Well it's been a long day and I should get home. Tell Sakura I'll see her tomorrow to find out Kakashi's answer and if it falls through, she's welcome to train with me." Mebuki nods with a smile as Naruto leaves.

**Next day at training ground 7**

Naruto is looking at Kakashi impassively. "So. Talk with the council yet?" Kakashi shakes his head. "They wouldn't see me. I'll keep trying." Naruto nods. "Well at least you're trying. In that case I'll spend the day training myself. Coming Sakura?" Sakura nods. "Yeah. I might not be in the finals but...I'm done being a burden." Naruto smiles and moves to an empty training ground with Sakura. "Well Kakashi let's go. I need to get training." Kakashi nods.

**With Naruto**

"So, Naruto any ideas on training?" Naruto shrugs "For me definitely. For you? Hmmmmm well your control is good, but your chakra pool is low. Did you pick up that chakra weight set I recommended?" Sakura nods "Don't know what exactly you had in mind for it though."

"Well Lee's training with regular weights which are great, but you need to replace them every so often, so you don't get too used to them. Chakra weights have a much higher limit. More chakra you put into them the more they weigh you down. Resistance seals are better but currently nobody in the Leaf is capable of drawing them on you and I think the process is a little more intimate than you would like. Chakra weights will do for now to train your Power and speed. On top of that if you use them while doing chakra control exercises and other physical training over time your pool will increase. Those are your 2 biggest problems solved."

Sakura tilts her head. "Ok but what did you mean about the resistance seals being better but more intimate?" "Weights only target certain parts of the body but Resistance seals target the whole body for a more even workout. As to intimacy they must be drawn on the skin and depending on the extent you want them to work you need to remove a certain amount of clothing. Bare minimum you would be in your underwear. The only person I know of who is qualified to draw them is Jiraya of the Sannin and the guy is a well-known pervert."

Sakura blushes. "Yeaaaaah maybe another time." Naruto nods "If you're more comfortable with me doing it I can do it once I progress a bit in fuin. Kurama is teaching me what he knows about it and after that I believe my mother and father's library has some more information on it." Sakura whips her head to look at Naruto.

"Wait parents? You never mentioned them. Who are they?" Naruto looks down sadly. "I can't say Sakura. It's a village secret. I wouldn't know about them at all until I was a Jounin or until I could prove I could protect myself from their enemies but Kurama told me. I am a little surprised you haven't made the connection yet though. I look so much like my father it's like I'm a clone after all. I will ask though if you figure it out keep it to yourself. It's for my safety."

Sakura nods nervously. "Wait who's Kurama?" Naruto smiles. "You didn't think Kyuubi was his name, did you?" Sakura shakes her head. "Honestly never questioned it. It's what he's known as. Do they all have names?" Naruto nods "Yup. I only know Kurama and Shukaku though. Kurama says I need to ask them their names. Sort of a condition of association."

Sakura nods and puts her finger to her mouth in thought. "Which one's Shukaku?" "The one tail. You already met him." Sakura looks confused. "I did?" "Besides Orochimaru who scared you most during the exams?" Sakura bugeyes "That Sand guy?" "Yup Gaara of the sand. Kurama thinks his seal might be faulty. Shukaku is crazy but not usually that bad so he thinks something is screwing with the seal."

"Hmmm makes sense. Seals are complicated so if something went wrong it might do stuff like that. By the way what sort of training are you doing?" "For today same as you with a couple exceptions. My biggest problems are my chakra control, genjutsu and I lack knowledge. I brought a bunch of books and scrolls on several subjects for my clones to read while I focus on physical exercises. My clones will read and practice chakra control."

Sakura squints. "How does that work?" "Shadow clones transmit everything they learn to the maker upon dispelling along with all unused chakra. There are dangers to this of course but I have work arounds. They don't transmit any physical action such as say lifting weights but knowledge and muscle memory they do. Chakra control exercises and reading is perfect for them."

Sakura double takes. "Wait if that's true you could read over a hundred books in a day." "More but that's a little dangerous. Memory feedback on that amount of knowledge would knock me out at minimum. See to do it safely I need to dispel them in small groups and allow my mind to take the knowledge in fully before dispelling the next group or the mind is overwhelmed. It's a problem unique to me cause I'm about the only person who can create that many clones."

Sakura nods. "Yeah I suppose the body and mind can only take so much huh." "Yup I'm gonna do that for a few days to get my control and knowledge up to chuunin level minimum then begin the clones working on Jutsu." "You know your affinities?" "Wind and Lightning. Also, Kurama says I inherit a fire affinity from him. You?"

Sakura shakes her head. "I haven't been tested yet." Naruto pulls out a piece of paper. "Chanel chakra into this." Sakura does so and half the paper burns and the other crumbles. "A strong earth affinity and a weak fire affinity. Actually, for somebody working with Genjutsu and Medical jutsu earth is good. Means you can put up a barrier while you heal somebody or even just harden your skin to make it resistant to damage. If the library doesn't have anything for that you're interested in let me know. Maybe I can find something. But for now, let's get started." Sakura nods with a determined look in her eyes.

**2 hours later**

Sakura is currently sparing with a Naruto clone on the water while Naruto is punching and kicking logs in his new weights and his clones are working on their own projects. In a rare occurrence teams 8 and 10 are passing by on their way to eat after training where they see Naruto and Sakura training. "Haaaa troublesome. What do you think they are doing?"

"*Munch* Looks *Munch* like heavy training* crunch*." "Yeah Naruto I get. The guy never sits still but look at Sakura. I've never seen her go to such extremes." Hinata fidgets. "Ummm Kurenai sensei says Naruto and Sakura have been going around getting help from all the Jounin for better training." Naruto looks to Sakura and finds her panting and struggling. "SAKURA! Take a break. Your chakra would be low by now and chakra exhaustion is a fast track to the hospital and a hinderance to training." Sakura nods and moves to a nearby tree to sit down for a break.

Kiba grins. "Only one way to find out huh. Let's go ask Sakura." Both teams walk over to sit with Sakura with Shikamaru muttering Troublesome. Naruto sees them and smiles before going back to his training and dispelling his first 10 clones and the one sparing with Sakura. "Hey forehead whatcha doin?" Sakura looks at Ino a moment before closing her eyes again.

"Training Ino. I thought you would have figured that out." Ino wrinkles her nose. "Well yeah but why? Neither of us made the finals. Trying to impress Sasuke?" Sakura sits up and looks at Ino with a slightly depressed face. "I'm weak Ino and I'm sick of it. Naruto's right if I don't get better, I will only drag the team down and get us all killed. Look at him Ino. He never gives up, but I've never seen him train THIS hard let alone pick up a BOOK. Can I really do any less than my best when I see him doing all this?"

Ino turns to Naruto. "I see what you mean. Something seems off with him though. Why the change? He almost looks...well like he's not the Dobe we knew." "He's not Ino. If you want details, then you need to ask him but...something changed and now this is the new Naruto. It's not all bad but he's...colder. Not happy. He hasn't asked me out in 2 days, he's reading, he's taking things seriously. Heck yesterday I tried to hit him, and he blocked it and berated me."

Shikamaru looks at Sakura shocked as do they all. "Wow. Seems like a new Naruto alright. So troublesome." "Hinata! I need a taijutsu training partner. You mind?" "M-me Naruto?" Naruto nods. "None better when it comes to taijutsu than a Hyuuga right? Well not among the clans." Hinata nods and Joins Naruto while the rest continue talking. "A most logical analysis. Very unlike Naruto indeed. I am curious as to what caused such a change in him and what kind of results this will bring."

"Pfft guy's crazy and always was. Nothing different there." Shikamaru continues to observe. "You're wrong Kiba. Naruto has indeed changed seemingly overnight." "What do you mean?" "Look more closely. He's using shadow clones for mental and chakra control exercises while training physically himself with weights and in taijutsu. It's a more intense workout than even Lee or Guy is capable of."

"Hah so he's using clones and weights. Like that's gonna help." Sakura looks at Kiba with slight scorn. "Not clones Kiba. Shadow clones. And not just weights. Chakra weights. He was also talking about getting resistance seals when he could do it himself or when he could find somebody qualified for it." "So?"

"Shadow clones transmit their memories back to the maker when they pop meaning he can read and do many things at once and get all the memories as if he did it himself. Chakra weights are far more effective than the weights Lee uses, and Resistance seals many times more effective than that. He's created the perfect training program for himself. I didn't know Naruto had figured it out though. Jounin don't tell eachother about that trick because it's considered a condition of learning it to figure it out on your own." Sakura nods.

"Me too. I obviously can't use clones like him, but I can use chakra weights to train my body and expand my chakra pool while improving my taijutsu sparing against his clones." Ino smirks. "Hah your arms, and legs are gonna be huge. You're wrecking your figure." Sakura shakes her head. "Wrong. Better diet means my muscles will tone but not grow too much and once I can get those resistance seals Naruto mentioned I won't have to worry as much about all that."

"*Munch* you look *munch* tired *Crunch* How long you been training?" She shrugs. "2 hours. I got 1 more after my break before I can go home for rest. Naruto said if I could manage that for a week my reserves and stamina would likely double in a week." Shikamaru nods. "If not more. Given how little you and Ino train I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't more than that. I AM a little surprised you have managed to train that long with this sort of program."

Sakura chuckles. "Physically I'm drained. I still got about half my chakra though thanks to my control. Naruto even picked out a book on health and dietary education so he could learn to cook meals which would help our training along." Ino looks shocked. "Wait he can cook? I thought he only ate Ramen or something."

Sakura nods. "Until now he did. Lack of choice mostly though if you wanna know why you gotta ask him. Anyway, break's over. I gotta get back to training." Sakura gets up and walks back to the water where another clone joins her. "You know Ino you'd do well to emulate them. You and Sakura have similar strengths and weaknesses so if she keeps this up and you don't, she will pass you in no time."

Ino shakes her head "Did you notice Shikamaru? Something is wrong with Sakura. She seems...unhappy. She didn't even react when I called her forehead." "I noticed yeah. Also, the way she was looking at Naruto. I suspect it has something to do with him. He's busy right now and I'm hungry so let's ask him later." Everybody nods. "Hinata! You coming?"

"Ah I'll join you there. I want to finish up helping Naruto first." Ino smiles "Well at least one of us is getting what she wants." Slap slap slap slapslap. "Good Hinata. See if you can go faster." Hinata nods and speeds up her strikes. "Careful. Speed is important but for gentle fist precision is better. Try to find a balance." Slap slap slap slapslap.

Hinata slips inside Naruto's guard and strikes 2 chakra points in each shoulder making his arms drop. "HAHAHAHAHA NICE. Haaaaa time for a break. Mind sitting with me? Wanna talk about something with you." Hinata nods exhausted while Naruto flares his chakra to unblock his chakra points which shocks Hinata as she didn't know it could be done. Sitting under a tree nearby. "Tell me Hinata. Why do you like me? I know about your crush and that you've been watching me."

Hinata blushes and looks at Naruto in shock. "Uh-uh-uh Y-you noticed?" Naruto shakes his head. "No. Only recently when I look back on my memories do I notice you. Always there. But why?" Hinata nods nervously. "It's...you're determination. You never give up. You always try your hardest and try to improve. I-it inspires me. Besides, nobody is nicer to me than you." Naruto looks down. "And if I ever did give up? What would you think then?"

Hinata whips her head to face Naruto. "What do you mean?" Naruto sheds a tear and shakes his head. "You must have noticed Hinata. I'm not the same Naruto you knew. I'm not giving up perse but...I no longer have faith people will accept me. People our age maybe and shinobi probably but the villagers...no chance and I won't waste my energy trying to get them to anymore. My goals haven't changed but if they don't accept me, I won't be trying to change their minds."

"N-Naruto what's wrong? Tell me please." "Are you sure Hinata? You may not like what you hear. You might come to hate or fear me. Like everybody else." Hinata sheds tears and grabs hold of Naruto. "I COULD NEVER HATE YOU!" Naruto looks in shock at Hinata then smiles. "Ok Hinata. I'll tell you. But please... don't tell the others. They need to ask me themselves." Hinata nods and Naruto begins to explain.

**20 minutes later**

"I wondered what that chakra I saw was. Does father know?" Naruto nods. "All the clan heads know and most of the adults in the village. The civilians are ignorant and blinded by hatred, but they know. The reason none of you knew is because of a law passed at my birth saying nobody is allowed to speak of it." "I see..." "So still feel the same Hinata? "

Hinata smiles. "Even more so." Naruto smiles and takes Hinata's hand. "I can't promise I feel the same as you but...if you want to have a date sometime you only have to ask. Who knows maybe I will grow to feel the same but I do know this. I admire YOU Hinata."

Hinata blushes and looks a Naruto. "W-what do you mean?" "You lack confidence in yourself but from what I've seen you are always trying your best just like me. You improve day by day and fight for your goal. Others may not see it, but I do. But I want you to do something for me Hinata." "Y-yes?"

"Think on your feelings. Is what you feel for me truly love? Is it a crush? Simple admiration? I can't answer this because I've never known love. I see it in others but... I've never had the feeling that I know of. If you pursue a relationship with me knowing what you know and find out your feelings are not what you thought it will only hurt you and I have no desire to see you hurt. We're young and even if we find others we want to get closer to there is always a chance at love. Question everything."

Hinata looks down a moment and realizes she doesn't know. "I will Naruto." Naruto smiles "And have more confidence in yourself. You can always talk to me no matter what and your skills are good. Improvement is always possible, but self-doubt only hurts you." Hinata smiles and nods. "I should go. My team is waiting for me."

"Heh tell them I said Hi. I got another 2 hours to go before I go home. Unless something changes, I'll be here almost every day for the month if anybody needs to talk." Hinata nods and leaves. The next week is spent doing the same thing slowly increasing the difficulty and both Naruto and Sakura are showing the results. "Wow Naruto. I've never felt this good before. How strong do you think we are now?"

"Before we started, I was physically chunnin material but mentally below standard Gennin. You were the reverse. Now I would say both of us are mid chunnin for both with your intelligence growing to low Jounin. We will grow stronger even faster once my fuin studies get a little better." "Really? Almost done with the resistance seals?"

Naruto nods as he continues his training. "It'll be years before I could claim the seal master title even with my clones, but that seal is a low Journeyman seal. I am almost at that level now. I understand the seal perfectly, but my problem is calligraphy. It's not good enough yet." "I wondered why you had those clones working on that. Let me know huh? I'm starting to get comfortable with the idea. Anyway, it's almost time for the team meeting. We better get to TF7."

Naruto nods and frowns. "If he hasn't given me an answer by today, I'm giving up on him Sakura. I know he's trying but I can't afford to wait any longer. It's distracting me too much." Sakura looks down sadly. "I know. I just hope he has learned his lesson, or he will lose you. You know that will break him, right?" "Haaaa I know. I just...I can't waste time on people who won't make the effort anymore. Truth is all he needs to do to get to talk to the council is ask the Hokage and explain his reasons. He'd do it immediately. He's not using his head and is instead procrastinating." Sakura nods and both leave for TF7

**Well peeps hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time is Kakashi's answer. Don't forget to review and recommend. Ja Ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope you guys enjoy the triple update. Not much to say that I didn't say in Red fox I am afraid though this will be a short chapter._

_Primarx: Thanks for the review buddy. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Yeah I wanted her to be brought up to roughly where Naruto is so it is a little illogical but remember a LOT can be done with high chakra control. If she can learn to ditch a few habits like dieting and up her stamina then training on that level isn't THAT unbelievable. That said dude it's not real life and even more so it's FANFICTION. lol where is logic supposed to fit here? XD_

**_I do not own Naruto. I am sad because of this._**

Kakashi and Sasuke are walking on to the training field having not seen either Naruto or Sakura for the whole week. Neither was expecting to see them looking like they do. Sakura has grown a head taller than she was and gained some muscle definition and her breasts to a full C cup. Naruto has grown to 5" 5' and has gained considerable muscle. He's also wearing Anbu gear instead of his usual kill me orange Jump suit.

"What the HELL dobe! What happened to you two?!" Sakura giggles. "Told you our training would be noticeable." "Heh yeah guess you were right. Hell, I owe you a BBQ lunch Sakura." Kakashi is trying to break a nonexistent genjutsu and Sakura giggles. "It's not a genjutsu Kakashi." "W-W-What...how?" Naruto's gaze hardens. "Did you make a decision yet?" Kakashi looks down suddenly saddened. "The council won't let me train you."

Naruto turns on his heal. "The council doesn't NEED to approve fool. Shinobi are not under their jurisdiction. You have only proved yourself incompetent and incapable of being a Sensei. My father would be ashamed of you Kakashi. I'm out. Seeya." Sakura looks down in disappointment. "You didn't think he was bluffing, did you? You know he doesn't lie. Maybe he was right. Maybe it's better to learn from the others what we can and teach ourselves without you. Goodbye...Kakashi."

Kakashi sheds a tear as Sakura leaves after Naruto. "You really fucked up. I know how stubborn she is. If she's given up on you then you're screwed bigtime." "Yeah...let's get training Sasuke." Sasuke looks after Naruto's retreating form one more time before shrugging and following Kakashi.

**10 minutes later**

Sakura sits down next to a very depressed looking Naruto. "I was really hoping he would do it Sakura. His last link to my father severed because he couldn't think for himself." "Kakashi knew him?" Naruto nods. "Better than most. And my mom too. I don't trust easily Sakura you know that but...after this week training with you...I am considering telling you who they were. But not now."

Naruto whispers and lets a tear drop. "Not yet." Sakura looks down. "You know I'm beginning to doubt my feelings for Sasuke." Naruto looks at Sakura and raises and eyebrow. "Why? He do something stupid?" Sakura smiles and shakes her head. "No. Just something I realized. Love doesn't fade in time away from the one you love. While I've been here and haven't talked to Ino or seen Sasuke I feel...less for him. I remember things about him which make me question what I saw in him." Naruto nods.

"Sounds like my feelings for you. You might not know this but in the mind time works differently. In that forest I was unconscious only for an hour or 2 but in my mindscape, I was there for days. By the time I woke my crush was gone. Sounds like that's what happened to you. Don't worry too much about it though. You will find somebody someday." Sakura smiles. "Thanks Naruto." Naruto nods and stands. "I'm not in the mood for training today and I think I need a break so I'm just gonna wander around a bit then head home. See ya tomorrow Sakura." "Ok Naruto."

**2 hours later**

After wandering around town for a couple hours deep in thought Naruto decides to take a bath at the hotsprings. After a few minutes relaxing in the hotspring Naruto hears 4 women walking in. Seeing somebody in the springs already Ino gets angry. "HEY IDIOT. THIS IS THE WOMENS SPRING." Naruto calmly replies without turning around or even opening his eyes. "It's mixed bathing day Ino. If you have a problem with me being here, then you know where the door is."

Ino is shocked and Anko is drooling. "Anybody know who the hunk is? I don't have a problem with this." Kurenai squints. "As long as he's not a pervert it's fine." Naruto smiles. "Nice to see you too Anko. As for you Kurenai sensei everybody is a pervert it's only a question as to whether you act on those feelings and how much is appropriate for what setting." Tenten grins.

"He's got you there Kurenai sensei." Everybody moves to enter the water across from Naruto. Anko moves to sit right next to him and runs her hands over his well-defined chest. "You look familiar. Have we met?" Naruto smirks. "Awwww Anko I'm hurt. It's only been a week. You don't recognize me? Have I changed so much?"

Suddenly Anko, Kurenai and Ino take a closer look at Naruto and he opens his eyes making them gasp in recognition. "What? What? Who is he? I don't get it?" Ino blushes and looks away. Anko is laughing at her luck. "NO WAY BRAT IS THAT YOU?! WHAT HAPPENED YOU ATE A BODY BUILDER?!" Naruto grins and Kurenai looks to Tenten. "It's Naruto Tenten."

"Wait no way. How the hell did you change that much in a week? I mean you were a skinny runt and now your..." Kurenai, Anko and Ino nod and finish together. "HOT." "Awwww thanks guys. You look nice too. To answer your question, I've been training nonstop for the last week." Naruto frowns a moment. "Actually, I think I will talk about this later. After the chunnin exams I have some things I need to tell you all. Things which have been hidden. The reasons and methods to my change among them. Just...just be patient."

Ino frowns and Tenten is still confused. Kurenai looks down with guilt and Anko looks at Naruto in sympathy. "Haaaaa I think I am done for the day. I'm heading home." Naruto gets up completely forgetting he's naked but with a more depressed face on him than anybody has ever seen. All the girls blush heavily and notice the depression and something else. All 4 of them have the same thought.

'BIG'

While he's wrapping his towel around himself, he notices the staring and looks down at what they are staring at and blushes deeply. "Sorry not used to mixed bathing. Forgot to cover up." Kurenai recovers first and blushes. "I-It's fine." Anko grins. "Bit better than FINE if what I saw is any indication." Naruto smiles. "Well I think today has been enough of a break. I'll see you all at the finals."

All the girls nod and Naruto leaves. Tenten frowns. "Was that really Naruto?" Ino nods. "I saw him last week. Him and Sakura were starting a crazy training program and they both seemed different but...I never expected this." Kurenai nods. "Anybody else notice he didn't even try to peek at us? He looked yeah but he kept eye contact without flinching. I've seen gay guys with less control."

Anko shrugs. "Well he is a kid you know." Kurenai shakes her head. "No Anko he isn't. He's 2 years older than his classmates and on top of that...well if what I think is true than his life has finally forced him to grow up too soon. That was no child but a man." Tenten looks at Kurenai confused. "What do you mean?" "Sorry Tenten it's not my place to say. I expect it's what he wants to tell us about after the exams so wait til then."

Anko looks down in sadness. "I tell you one thing. His eyes. He's in pain. Conflicted. I know those eyes too well to miss it." Ino nods. "I noticed too. What happened to him?" All of them spend the rest of their time thinking on these questions not noticing they are being watched. This is the scene Naruto walks out to find. A white-haired man giggling perversely.

"Hey old man. You know if Kurenai catches you she will break your mind and Anko will break your nuts, right? Not to mention Tenten will use you for target practice." Jiraya turns around.

"Huh? What do you want kid I'm busy with my 'research'." Naruto scowls. "I want you to grow up. I want you to act responsibly. I want you to do what my mother asked you to do." "Grrrrr look brat I don't know who you are but you're pissing me off. Don't you know who I am?!" Naruto looks at Jiraya with Cold eyes which make the man shiver.

"Jiraya of the Sannin. Self-proclaimed Super pervert. Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku. Spy master of Konoha. One of 3 students of the 3rd Hokage. Teacher of the 4th Hokage and my absentee godfather. Know what? Forget it you're not worth my time." Naruto turns on his heal and walks away. "WAIT KID. What's your name?" Naruto pauses and looks back over his shoulder. "You're the spy master. Figure it out." Naruto shunshins home and heads to bed.

_Hope you guys enjoyed that. I'll leave you with a cliffhanger even though I hate them I always wanted to be evil hahaha. Usual instructions apply. See you guys and gals upon the next update. XD_


End file.
